


Intuition

by viking3ggs



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Smut, Spooning, Teasing, lots of snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viking3ggs/pseuds/viking3ggs
Summary: Dean Winchester works at the park regularly now. Long story short, he and Owen Grady are good friends, but that's gonna change.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an au/crossover I have (and fell in love with this pairing). I'd really like to make a decent lengthed fanfic out of this another time, so if you'd be interested please do let me know <3\. I also know there are a bunch of spelling errors and such in this fic as well as grammar and holes in what happens. I wrote this at 3 in the morning before passing out and would like to apologize ahead of time.

Dean Winchester hadn’t been working at the park long. Almost a year tops, and it was a nice change of scenery from what he’d had to do back home, hunting things… He knew it would be a hard decision to make, but in the end, he came to the island. It was a new one, they set up a new park, and Owen had known Dean beforehand… Thanks to Dean figuring out the guy smuggled a sentient death bringer into the US, then helping him hide it. After that, just a one night stand. They stayed in touch, but just as friends. Dean didn’t want any romance, he didn’t want any relationships, and the guy respected that.

Well, arriving at the park, he was immediately thrown into the lion’s den. Working with carnos (what they called the carnivores in the application). Dean started with the velociraptors since they were constantly under the experienced supervision of Owen. Eight new ones, all Blue’s little babies. They were easier to care for than Owen made them out to be, which was a good sign for when he was moved to his own spot. He was given the chance to raise tarbosaurus bataar hatchlings. His excitement only grew when he realized that _they had feathers_.

He raised them all up. His beta, Tobi, then his precious two girls, Magenta and Lisa. It didn’t last long though. First, Tobi was ripped from him. An infectious disease that spread across the park in a blink of an eye. About one-tenth of their dinosaur population perished because of it. After that, there had been breeches in containment due to unfortunate circumstances and both the remaining tarbosaurus bataars escaped, somehow getting stuck in the spinosaurus enclosure. Dean, in a last-ditch effort, attempted to save them by distracting the ferocious creature. His efforts added up to nothing, and in the end, Dean was left scarred horribly and he lost the remaining two of his dinosaurs. Lisa was killed by the spinosaurus and Magenta’s wounds were much too serious and ended up infected, resulting in her being put down. It was around this time he’d lost his living space and was now sleeping in Owen’s trailer. The only reason why he was even in Owen's trailer was because of some idiot who thought it would be funny to fucking blow up his own trailer. Dean hadn't been sharing the bed with Owen for very long, but he was thankful he had something warm next to him. They were just friends, even if they had kissed a couple times,  and had that one night stand. They'd always just seen each other as bros though… Well, at least that's what it felt like anyway.

Until a week ago.

Dean had told himself he wasn't going to get attached to anybody romantically if he was gonna work at this damn theme park, but Owen respected him. Owen saw he was more intelligent than how others treated him, saw him an important asset... he understood Dean better than everyone. He had been helping Owen with the velociraptors when Owen had Dean hold his hand out to one of the younger ones.  His fingers interlaced with Dean's as he gingerly set their hands on the raptor's nose together.

Dean was done for after that, and fuck did that hurt. He didn't want to be in love. He didn't want to be with someone... It all hurt too much, after everything that happened back home, he just couldn't do it, but he did anyway, and he couldn't help it.

So here Dean lay, in Owen-fucking-Grady's bed, just using each-other for warmth, backs against each other. Dean suddenly felt movement behind him as Owen turned over, draping his arm around Dean, pulling him closer. _They were spooning now_. Dean said nothing though, closing his eyes with a faint blush. He was comfortable like this. Hopefully, Owen would wake up before him in the morning and act like nothing happened, just so that Dean could think he was dreaming.

Owen snuggles closer to Dean, burying his nose in his hair. _Bros don't do this_... Just ignore it, he's asleep. He doesn't know what he's doing.

Dean slowly slides his hand down and holds Owen's, still pretending to sleep. Owen's grip on Dean's hand isn't loose. It tightens when he feels Dean grab his hand. Is he awake?

There's something soft and wet pressing against the back of his neck. Again, again, _and again_. Owen is kissing his skin. Owen isn't asleep. Dean's blush is justified just then. He turns his head to a surprised look on Owen's face and kisses him gingerly. He closes his eyes as Owen relaxes and returns the kiss, Dean shimmying back further so Owen can wrap his other arm around him.

Dean's hand has Owen's still, and ever so slowly, moves it lower, and lower... Owen pulls back, kissing Dean's neck as he slides his whole hand down Dean's sweatpants, Dean released his hand so that can. He wraps his fingers around Dean's cock, slowly massaging. Dean's breathing becomes quicker and Owen starts to suck on Dean's neck, leaving a mark where his mouth had been. He then bites down a little further up, right along his jawline.

Dean lets out a low moan, cursing. He bucks his hips then suddenly feels something holding him back. Owen's other hand keeps him in place as he runs his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum with the movement.

"Fuck, Owen-" Dean moans as Owen grinds up against him, fully clothed. He lets out a low growl that makes Dean's stomach flip but in a 'this is so hot' sort of way.

Owen then releases Dean, who'd just barely had any fun yet. He lets out an indignant noise, but it catches in his throat as he watches Owen lick the cum off his thumb before kissing him once more. Dean turns over just then, leg against Owen's groin, and one of Owen's against his own. He leans in, kissing him as he moves his hands up his body ever so slowly, feeling Owen up. He then breaks the kiss, pulling the shirt off him and kissing his neck. Owen groans, lifting his knee slightly to rub against Dean through his sweats, and _fuck_ does it feel good.

Dean starts grinding against Owen, fingernails raking down one of his biceps as he does. There are no words, only emotion, feeling, physical contact. Dean loves every bit of it too...

Owen's hands come up to pull Dean's t-shirt off him, kissing his neck and shoulder, biting down, grabbing Dean's ass. He pulls away after a moment from it all and spits on his fingers. He puts his hand back down Dean's pants, this time in the back, and slides his fingers between his ass cheeks.

Dean grunts, moaning as Owen starts running his saliva-slicked fingers over his hole, feeling, prodding... One of Dean's hands goes down his own sweatpants and he grabs his cock, slowly stroking himself. The feeling of sitting on Owen's knee while he plays with him and while Dean jerks himself off, fuck it's fantastic. One finger goes in and Dean gives another moan, breathing his name, "Owen-"

He lets go of himself and fucks himself back on his hand, Owen's finger coming in and out slowly. He lays the front half of his body on Owen, head over his heart. The thumping was steady but just as excited as Dean's.

"Fuck, Owen, fuck!"

Dean suddenly feels his finger slide out before he slid two fingers in. Owen spread his fingers apart and Dean cries out, fucking back on his hand as hard as he could.

"Shit, Dean, chill, don't hurt yourself there." Owen breathed, laughing.

Dean slowed down, looking at him with blown pupils. Dean saw the look on his face as he came to a stop, starting to laugh. He catches his lips in a kiss and Owen gives a surprised noise before pulling his fingers out, placing his hands on his waist as he sat up. Dean moved his leg so now he was sitting on his whole lap instead of just his knee, licking his lips with a big grin.

Owen’s fingers dance along Dean’s back, going up slowly. Scars. Smooth, soft, big. The scars from the spinosaurus.

Dean shivered and closed his eyes.

“These are from the spinosaurus, aren’t they?”

“Yeah… I call ‘er Hyacinth now, actually… It’s a long story but-”

“You don’t gotta explain, hot stuff.”

That’s when Owen leaned in to kiss again, but Dean stopped him. “Wait.” He shimmied off the bed, ditching the sweats so all he had on was his boxer briefs. Owen only stared, a smug grin on his face as Dean pulled his pajama pants off of him. Once they were off, Dean was between his legs, mouthing gingerly at the bulge. He then pulls himself over Owen still between his legs as he rubs their cocks against each other despite the fabric separating them, dry humping. Owen growls low in his throat and Dean presses his lips his throat, sucking harshly, making sure it hurt. This made Owen moan loudly and he stops Dean, yanking his boxer briefs down.

“Dean.”

“Owen.”

Dean acknowledges his ‘authority’ and casually slips from his underwear the rest of the way. He pulls Owen’s down just enough to hold their cocks together. He starts thrusting into his hand, their dicks sliding against each other easily with the help of cum. Dean let out a long drawn, filthy moan. Dean goes fast, thrusting, holding himself steady with his other hand. “Fuck yes-” Dean buries his face in the crook of Owen’s neck, moaning, breathing Owen’s name, cursing under his breath.

Dean doesn’t even realize how close he is. He comes, making a mess between them getting it all over his hand and their stomachs. There’s a pause. Dean is breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, when he suddenly gets kissed by Owen, hands running up his back.

“I’m not done. Think you could help a guy out?” He murmured against his lips.

Dean smiles, breathless. “Absolutely…”

Dean releases both their cocks, sinking down until his head is positioned between his legs. Owen watches him as he slowly takes the head of his cock in his mouth, tongue sliding over the slit. Owen bites his lip, fingers combing through Dean’s hair before grabbing roughly. Dean hums, inching Owen’s cock into his mouth until it was in all the way

Dean’s tongue expertly works around his cock, rolling over it, swirling around. He bobs his head, making very audible slurping noises that Owen was probably a little too much into. He tugs Dean’s hair, groaning as a string of curses come from his lips. Dean doesn’t release him until he can feel him tensing. He knows he’s gonna cum.

He goes faster, making Owen moan loudly for him. Owen gasps, holding Dean’s head in place between his legs as he finishes in his mouth. Dean tries his best to take it all but ends up pulling off, coughing a bit. They stared at each other for a moment, the both of them basking in the afterglow. Owen pulls him in closer and kisses Dean, mouth still sticky with his cum and all. Their tongues slide together as they do, Dean’s hand grasping Owen’s shoulder.

“That was better than the one night stand, Winchester. You’ve been really holding out on me.”

Dean laughed breathlessly, “Yeah, well I didn’t think this would happen again, so.”

“Well…” With that, Owen wraps an arm around him, a bit possessive, “If you agree to, we could do it again… and again… and again.”

“If it ain’t just for the sex, I’ll do it.”

“Didn’t think you were capable of being romanced.”

“Yeah, well I’m full of surprises.”

“You don’t say, mister ‘I can wrangle a spinosaurus without any equipment and make it out alive’.”

“I’ve had worse done to me.”

“Jesus.” Owen laughed, exasperated.

Dean pauses, “So, how about it then?”

“For you, sweetcheeks? Oh, hell yeah.”


End file.
